First Names
by Atsueshi
Summary: The first time Shin-chan calls him Kazunari – in the middle of sex, no less – Takao's erection deflates like a popped balloon and an unnaturally lethargic bliss settles over him. (MidoTaka, happy shtuff, heh.)


The first time Shin-chan calls him _Kazunari_ – in the middle of sex, no less – Takao's erection deflates like a popped balloon and an unnaturally lethargic bliss settles over him. And as if it wasn't unfortunate enough that it had to happen during sex, it just _had_ to happen during the first time he tops Shin-chan.

Heavens had a way with silly timings.

Flushed and sweating and breathing heavily, Takao simply gazes down at the squirming, hulking figure that lay quiet beneath him, still whispering his first name and hardly noticing the sudden softness inside. Takao wasn't even moving anymore, just staring at Shin-chan in shock and joy and pure wonder.

It takes a while before Shin-chan realises Takao's halt. He manages to wheeze out a couple of words. 'Wh-what's wrong, Takao?'

Takao gently pulls out of him, no longer lust-ridden, and although he feels a little sorry for not being able to satisfy Shin-chan's needs, the feeling of his calling him _Kazunari_ is just slowly overwhelming him until he realises that all he can do is lie down beside Shin-chan and stare into space. It isn't even because he's thinking of anything; in fact, his mind is pretty blank, except for the sound of Shin-chan's voice whispering _Kazunari_resounding over and over again. No. It's probably because he never thought it would mean so much to hear his name being uttered that way.

'Something wrong?'

Takao doesn't move, and he tries to breathe because suddenly hearing Shin-chan's voice seems to rob him of his breath. It has been a while since it last happened, and Takao always, _always_ liked the feeling of it.

Shin-chan recovers from the hype and props himself on his elbows to brush Takao's hair away. His eyebrows are creased, and his face, still a little flushed with pleasure, reflects only worry. 'What is it?' He glances at the wall clock, which says half-past eleven. 'The day isn't over yet… Scorpio predicted that today would bring you a surprise. Was it the ramen we had for dinner? Is your stomach upset?'

Takao looks at Shin-chan, so perfectly handsome and fussing over him. His green hair, wet with sweat, sticks to his forehead, and the last dregs of lust are leaving his face pale and pinkish before the orange light of the bedside lamp.

'I read that too much dinner before strenuous activity can cause unpleasant results. Did you have your lucky item with you today? Takao, tell me what's wrong.'

Takao couldn't help but smile despite himself. 'I'm fine,' he finally says, and Shin-chan breathes out ever so slightly.

'And I thought something went wrong…' Shin-chan's hands fly back to his hair. 'Stop being such an idiot so suddenly.'

'You called me "Kazunari", Shin-chan,' Takao whispers, closing his eyes as Shin-chan's hand closes on his cheek. 'You called me "Kazunari"…' He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the stillness of the moment, until he hears Shin-chan's deep chuckle.

'That's what this is about?' He feels him move, and it doesn't take long before Shin-chan's weight presses on him.

'I always call you Kazunari,' Shin-chan whispers to his ear. The sound resurrects his earlier lust. 'Just because you don't hear it doesn't mean I don't say it, idiot.'

Takao smiles. 'You talk to yourself in your head, and call me by my first name when you do?'

He catches Shin-chan's face just as the latter looks away in embarrassment. 'Don't make me say things again, Takao.' The red starts creeping up his face, and for a moment Takao is strongly reminded of just-ripening tomatoes. Takao just chuckles and hums, then moves against Shin-chan's body, feeling the tension begin to well up again. Shin-chan looks back at him, still a little red, and leans down to kiss him quick.

'We have unfinished business, Kazunari,' he whispers seductively in Takao's ear.

'That I believe so,' he says right back, groaning as Shin-chan starts kissing his neck, trailing lower and lower, stopping for a moment to say, 'You are never topping again any time soon.'

At this, Takao smiles and quickly throws Shin-chan back to the bed. 'I don't think so,' he says slyly, caging Shin-chan with his arms and smiling down at the still-blushing boy beneath him. 'I think I want to hear you say my name again.'

And he does, really, a lot more times than he cares to count.


End file.
